ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion Plot
Plot We start out with Ben as Diamondhead is fighting a blue Vilgax. (Diamondhead): Well, Vilgy your looking blue today. Tell me... whats got you down? Is it me? Diamondhead punches Blue Vilgax. The Villain stumbles back from the blow. (Blue Vilgax): You will not conquer this dimension! (Diamondhead): And why would I want to do that? It seems more your style. (Blue Vilgax): Stop toying with me. You shall not take over this dimension you infernal Tyrant! (Diamondhead): Uh... Tyrant is wrong. Best hero ever, is correct. Time stops except for Diamondhead. (Diamondhead): Wha? How is? (Paradox): It's me of course! (Diamondhead): Professor Paradox? (Paradox): Why yes me. I'm guessing you want some answers, correct? Such as why is Vilgax blue? Well you see he is from a different dimension. A dimension that needs your help! I have already gathered Gwen, Kevin and Rook. Ah yes one more thing. Professor Paradox hands Ben an Omnitrix. (Professor Paradox): This is the Supertrix it will help you along the way. Paradox dissappears. And Diamondhead revirts. (Ben): But! How do I... use it? Ben teleports to the other dimension Bellwood. (Gwen): Where are we? (Ben): A diffrent dimension. (Gwen, Kevin and Rook): Paradox. (Ben): Yep! And I've got a new watch too! Then a shadow that looks like Ultimate Aggregor with green eyes appears behind them. (Kevin): Aggregor. (Aggregor): Ben Tennyson. (Ben): We're not your Ben 10 I'm afraid to say. We're from a diffrent dimension. (Aggregor): Why should I believe you. (Paradox): It would be the wise choice. (Aggregor): Paradox. If you say so. Paradox dissappears again. (Aggregor): I am Aggregor the leader of the Resistance! (Ben): So, your a good Aggregor? (Good Aggregor): Yes. (Rook): Who is the old leader. (Good Aggregor): Vilgax. But my Ben Tennyson pushed him into wormhole. (Ben): Thats how he ended up in our dimension! (Good Aggregor): He is alive? (Ben): Yep. Then a plumber ship lands nearby and five Plumbers jump out. (Plumber 1): You there! Your under arrest! (Plumber 2): Drop all weapons. (Kevin): Why should we do what you say. Kevin absorbs a tree now in wood form punches Plumber 2 and kicks Plumber 1 in the face. Plumber 3 and 4 blast Kevin to the ground. Gwen fires mana at them and they fall down out cold. Kevin gets up shifts his hands into hammers and is about to wack Plumber 5. (Plumber 5 dropping his weapons): I give up! Kevin wacks him in the twice anyways. (Gwen): Kevin! He gave up. 10 more ships land and at least 10 dozen Plumbers came out and aimed their weapons at them. Ben transforms. Epic Transformation sequence: Ben's head stretches and a tail emerges from his butt. (Xlr8): Xlr8! Xlr8 zips around slamming his tail against the plumbers' faces. Rook shifts his Proto-Tool into a sword and starts slashing at the Plumbers. Good Aggregor blasts water at 4 of them and punches away 2 more. Gwen fires more mana disks at them and Kevin begins punching them too. After all the Plumbers are defeated Xlr8 revirts and Kevin absorbs Good Aggregor's leg. (Kevin): There will be more. Lets get outta here. before... oh-oh Jetray flies down and revirts. (Evil Ben): Hello, me! TO BE CONTUINED IN "DIMENSION DESTRUCTION: PART 1" Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Rook *Professor Paradox *Good Aggregor Villains *Evil Ben *Good Vilgax (Misunderstood) Aliens Used By Ben *Diamondhead (first reappearance) *XLR8 (first reappearance) By Evil Ben *Jetray (first reappearance) Category:Episodes Category:Evil Ben arc (Super Omniverse) Category:Ben 10: Super Omniverse Episodes Category:Diamondface